Questions
by KuraiTenshiGabrielle
Summary: Chelsea gets worried when Vaughn ignores her for a month. She asks him a bunch of questions and don't understand the meaning of the questions or why he was ignoring her. Cute one-shot. Inspired by something that I copied and pasted on my profile. VXC. R&R


**A cute one-shot of VaughnXChelsea. I got the idea from something I copied and pasted it on my profile. I thought it was really cute and touching so I decided to make a fanfic out of it 3 Well, read and review :D**

* * *

><p>Vaughn sat on the couch watching T.V. Chelsea came in from the kitchen and saw him just sitting there. It sort of made her sad. He never really said anything for the past month. But the more she thought about it, he never did anything either.<p>

Chelsea stood there watching her silver-haired cowboy boyfriend. His amethyst eyes glued to the T.V. She sighed heavily. Chelsea started to question herself about Vaughn loving her.

Vaughn sat watching some lame show. His eyes were fixed at the T.V but his mind was somewhere else. Last month, he had found the legendary blue feather. The feather was a sign of love. If you were to give it to someone who you loved, you two would be engaged.

He shivered as he thought about it. Yes, he loved Chelsea to death and wanted to propose to her but he was scared. Scared of what, exactly? Scared of being regected.

Chelsea sat next to him on the couch. She stared at him with her sapphire blue eyes.

"Vaughn?" she asked.

"What?"

"Do I ever cross your mind?" Chelsea asked.

Vaughn stopped to think about what she just asked.

_'What the heck? Why would she ask something as stupid as that? Oh well, might as well tell her the truth...' _he thought.

Vaughn smirked. "No."

Chelsea gasped quietly, not noticing the smirk on his face.

_'Is he telling the truth?' _Chelsea thought sadly and worridly_._

She swallowed loudly as she contiued her questions.

"Do you like me?"

"No."

Again, a single word answer. Chelsea felt her heart was being ripped in two.

_'He... He can't be telling the truth...'_

"Do you want me?" she asked, hurt was vivid in her tone.

Vaughn was taken aback by this.

_'Why does she sound hurt? I'm telling the truth...' _Once again, he smirked.

"No."

"Would you cry if I left?"

"No." he answered sternly.

"Would you live for me?" Chelsea was clearly getting annoyed and very hurt by Vaughn's answers.

"No."

"Would you do anything for me?"

"No."

Chelsea was on the verge of tears. She knew she wanted to leave but she had one more question she wanted him to answer.

"Choose - me or your life." she managed to say.

Vaughn started to get really worried. He started to hear Chelsea sound hurt but now it was being taken too far. He sighed heavily before actually smiling.

"My life."

Chelsea stared at him wide eyed. The smile that played on his lips seem innocent enough but Chelsea knew that he didn't love her anymore by his answers.

She stood up quickly, startling Vaughn in the process. She felt hot tears stream down her face. Vaughn looked confused but she didn't say anything. Chelsea bursted out the door leaving Vaughn really shocked.

She ran to her best friend's house. She banged on the door of the barn-looking shop where she lived.

"Goddess Chelsea, no need to break the place down..." she heard Julia call from within the shop.

Julia was shocked when she opened the door to see her best friend crying.

Chelsea collapsed in her arms, crying.

"Oh my goddess Chelsea! What's wrong?" Julia cried as she tried to calm the brunette down.

"Vaughn... He... He..." Chelsea choked.

They were interupted by heavy clicks of cowboy boots running towards them.

"What do you want?" Julia sneered.

"Chelsea..." he panted. "You don't understand..."

Chelsea had enough of this. She pulled away from Julia and stared angerly at the cowboy.

"I do understand Vaughn. I understand that you don't love me anymore!" she screamed. "I hate you! I don't ever want to see you again!"

Vaughn felt his eyes burn at her words. He stared at her small trembling body. Julia stared angerly at him behind her while he noticed Mirabelle giving him a look of sympathy. She understood him.

Vaughn started to walk away from them but he stopped.

_'She needs to know the truth.'_

"The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind," he began sternly.

He paused for them to say something.

Nothing.

He sighed as he continued.

"The reason why I don't like you is because I love you."

A small wimper in return.

"The reason I don't want you is because I need you."

Vaughn felt tears leak from his eyes.

"The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left."

Chelsea stared at him.

_'Maybe I didn't understand...' _she thought as she let him continue.

"The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you."

Vaughn clenched his hands into fists.

_'I wish you gave me a chance to explain before concluding that I didn't love you anymore, Chels.'_

"The reason why I'm not willing to do you anything for you is because I would do everything for you."

Vaughn spun around quickly to face the girls who eyed him in shock. He felt his body tremble as his fists sqeezed tighter. His eyes never left Chelsea. Tears streamed down his face.

He had never shown so much emotion in his life.

"The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life!" he screamed.

Chelsea stood there dumbfounded as she tried to register what Vaughn had said.

She watched Vaughn tremble. His hands were still clenched as he licked his lips.

Chelsea didn't know what pocessed her. She darted over to the emotional-wrecked cowboy and buried her face into his chest. Tears, once again, came to Chelsea's eyes as she felt strong arms wrap around her back.

"Why did you ignore me the last month?" she sobbed quietly. "I was beginning to think that you didn't love me anymore..."

She heard him sigh.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean too... I just had a lot on my mind..." he whispered into her ear as he gently pessed his lips against it.

"Like what?" Chelsea looked up at him with her tear stained face.

"Like... If you would regect me if I were to propose to you..." he murmured as he pulled the blue feather out of his back pocket.

Chelsea gasped. "You were ignoring me... Because of that?"

He visible winced as she yelled angerly at him. "I was scared..." he admitted in a small voice.

Guilt hit Chelsea as she saw his face. "Scared of what?"

"Scared of being regected..."

She smiled. "There's no need to be scared of that..."

Vaughn gave her a small smile. "So... will you marry me?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course I'll marry you!" Chelsea cried.

Vaughn pressed his lips against Chelsea's gently.

Julia walked back into the shop as she saw the couple kiss.

"Mom! There's goin' to be a wedding soon!" she yelled to her mother who was in the kitchen.

Mirabelle chuckled. "I know dear. I know."

* * *

><p><strong>*Sniff sniff* I found that so sweet :,) Well, it's up to you if you found it sweet. So um, review and by the way, here's the thing I got the idea from :D<strong>

**Girl: Do I ever cross your mind?**

**Boy: No**

**Girl: Do you like me?**

**Boy: No**

**Girl: Do you want me?**

**Boy: No**

**Girl: Would you cry if I left?**

**Boy: No**

**Girl: Would you live for me?**

**Boy: No**

**Girl: Would you do anything for me?**

**Boy: No**

**Girl: Choose-me or your life**

**Boy: My life**

**The girl runs away in shock and pain and the boy runs after her and says...**

**The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind.**

**The reason why I don't like you is because I love you.**

**The reason I don't want you is because I need you.**

**The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left.**

**The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you.**

**The reason why I'm not willing to do you anything for you is because I would do everything for you.**

**The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life.**


End file.
